


Les jouets ne sont pas faits pour voler

by Petite_Laitue



Series: Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de Disney [3]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Flying, Gen, Toys will be toys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue
Summary: Même s'il n'est qu'un jouet, rien n'empêchera Buzz de voler... ou pas !
Series: Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de Disney [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687810





	Les jouets ne sont pas faits pour voler

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble écrit pour la communauté LJ _MF_100_Mots_ en réponse au défi "Revers"

« Tu n'es qu'un jouet !  
\- Je sais.  
\- Donc tu ne peux pas voler !  
\- Si. Je suis un jouet...qui vole ! »

Woody laissa échapper un grognement exaspéré tandis que Buzz prenait une pose victorieuse avant de s'élancer du sommet de l'armoire, ailes déployées, en s'exclamant fièrement :

« Vers l'infini et au-delà ! »

Il parcourut la moitié de la chambre en planant sous les hourras. Woody soupira : il fallait toujours qu'il en fasse des tonnes. C'est alors qu'un coup de vent ouvrit la fenêtre et stoppa le vol majestueux. Cruel retour sur terre pour le ranger de l'espace.


End file.
